There are semiconductor devices such as LDs (Laser Diodes), LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes), HEMTs (High electron mobility transistors), etc., that use nitride semiconductors. It is desirable to reduce the cost of such semiconductor devices by reducing the manufacturing processes from crystal growth to mounting.